Waymere
Waymere is a city in the Om campaign. Summary The city of Waymere is the colonial capital of New Gildorn, located on the east coast of Elira. Demographics Population: 12,652 Economy Exports: Gold, Silver, Ivory, Gems, Jewelry, Fruit, Sugar, Wheat, Corn, Fur, Amber Imports: Glassware, Weapons, Armor, Relics, Colonists, Magic items History The city of Waymere is the capital of New Gildorn, a colony of the Gildornian Kingdom. It is ruled by a Governor-General appointed directly by the King. It was officially chartered as a royal colony 75 years ago, but the settlement itself has been inhabited for over 100 yrs. It was founded as a trade outpost by a mercenary company called the Wayward Sons, who successfully defeated the native elven tribes that claimed the coast. The Kirathi Elves are a conquered people. While there are a few tribes who actively try to subvert Gildornian control of the region, most have accepted it. The Elves form a second class of sort, and do manual jobs and work as servants. While technically free, the elves are heavily discriminated against and distrusted. They live an impoverished, hard life and most who had the means to do so fled the region long ago. During the last Gildornian-Orlesian war commonly known as the Settler’s War, the Orlesians took Waymere and held it for 5 years until a Gildornian army recaptured it. Ever since it has been a possession of the Gildornian crown. The Gnomes of the nearby islands of Arcadia and Tyrus are important trade partners of Waymere and also provide craftsmen and engineers to fortify the city. To the south, the barbarian city of Balbanos trades amber, hides, furs, ivory, and iron and exotic goods from the southern interior. To the north, the dwarves of Moradurum continue to heavily favor Covont, and any trade passing through Orlesian lands toward or from Waymere is heavily taxed. That being said, some fine dwarven goods do make it to Waymere but are usually expensive. To the west, the Kirathi forest stretches for 60 miles before giving way to the foothills of the Ironwall Mountains. Beyond that, no one knows. Rumor has it tribes of savage gnolls roam the vast western plains and a reptilian civilization lies hidden in the jungles further south. On the 20th of Twins, 465, the city was again captured by an alliance of Orlesea, Brotherhood of the Coast pirates and the Kythonian Imperium. Society The king doesn’t much care how the colony is administered as long as the profits continue to fill the privy purse and the state coffers. The Governor-General has broad authority and leeway as the king’s personal representative. New Gildorn is a place that struggles between the old values of the aristocracy and the new values of the natives and pioneers. The colony is seen simultaneously as a land of opportunity for the disenfranchised and as a means to enrich the entrenched elite. Law and order is respected for those who can afford it but is just as often replaced by those who can hire swords to back their words. While the colony has much potential, internal strife and external threats make it a dangerous place to be. Category:Om Category:Geography